


Falling

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunting trip leads to unexpected romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

It was the middle of August and Sam was on a hunt with Dean and to his utter dismay, Gabriel.  
The sun was blinding and scorching at the same time. Sam removed his jacket, carrying it awkwardly. He didn't want to die of heat stroke. Gabriel had been hanging around with them a lot, insisting on hunting with them, claiming he brought skill to the team.  
Castiel had been away on angel business and Dean hadn't seen what the big deal was with letting Gabe come along. Sam didn't have anything against Gabe specifically, it was just that he made Sam feel weird. Anxious. Self conscious.  
"You alright there, Sammy boy?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam had been deep in thought, not paying attention at all as they walked to their destination.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm good," Sam said. Dean stayed quiet as they made their way to the abandoned building. The vampire nest.  
They snuck in through the back of the building and readied their weapons.  
Dean accidentally stepped on a broken wooden beam, alerting the creatures and bringing them to the intruders.  
There were more of them than expected and the three hunters found themselves surrounded. The fighting began and everything was a blur of movement, Sam on one side and Dean on the other, Gabriel somewhere lost in the fray.  
"There's too many!" Dean shouted. "We gotta get out of here!" He made his way towards the way they came in.  
Just then, a bulky male vampire slammed into Sam's side, nearly knocking him down. The creature moved to strike, but blood exploded from the center of its chest before it could. Gabe had dispatched it. The vampires had closed in around the door they'd come in through.  
"C'mon, Dean's already out," the angel gripped his arm, pulling him towards the exit that wasn't blocked. Gabriel shoved Sam in front of him, trying to keep the creatures away from them so they could escape.  
Gabriel pushed Sam outside, following closely after. They both tripped over the rugged flooring of the exit and went tumbling onto the grass just outside the house.  
The angel landed on top of Sam, the two of them lying chest to chest. Sam was lying in an awkward spread eagle, the wind knocked out of him from Gabe falling on him. The sunlight was glaring until Gabriel moved his head to block out the light.  
Sam noticed the finer details of the angel's face, the sharp nose, the honey colored eyes which were even brighter in the sunshine. Those beautiful eyes closed as Gabriel leaned his face closer to Sam's and pressed his lips to the taller man's.  
Sam didn't think at all, just brought his hands up to rest gently on the small of the angel's back. After a second or two, the kiss ended and they were getting up, dusting themselves off. Sam was smiling.  
They found Dean waiting for them out front. "There you are! I thought I was gonna have to come rescue you guys, jesus!" Dean grouched.  
***  
Later on that night, Sam and Gabe found themselves alone in the motel room because Dean needed some alone time. Sam sat quietly on the twin sized bed, not sure what to say.  
"I'm sorry I didn't give you any warning. I don't ask for things, I just take what I want most of the time," Gabriel speaks up.  
"It's fine, I just...Gabe?" Sam buried a hand in his shaggy hair.  
"Yeah, sugar plum?"  
"If this is going to happen, I need to know that you're not going anywhere," Sam said quietly.  
"Oh, Sammy." The angel shook his golden head. "Why do you think I've been here? Why do you think I didn't just leave the two of you alone in the first place?"  
Sam smirks. "Could've been Dean."  
"Ugh, no." Gabe rolled his eyes. "That's Cas's boy toy. You're more my cup of tea."  
"Gabe?" Sam looked up at him with a shy expression, Hazel eyes shining.  
"Do you think you could kiss me again?"  
Gabriel crossed the room and flopped down on the bed, pulling the taller man to him and kissing him hard on the mouth. It lasted for a moment, until the door of the room opened and Dean shouted, "Whoa, Jesus Christ, could you warn a guy?!"


End file.
